Litrastelia
Litrastelia Overview Litrastelia is a Unified Empire of 3 seperate Kingdoms. Uckt, Heit, and Leis. Litrastelia is found on the western coast of the Sea. It is north of the Weston Mountains and North West of Greysoule. Litrastelia maintains a defensive pact with it's geographical neighbors. Info * Capital: Erstbuch * Population: 5 Million * Government: Absolute Monarchy * Language: Litrastelic * Currency: Geldeckes * Religion: No official state religion, but Litra-Pagan majority amongst the population. * Current Ruler: Maud II Major Cities * Erstbuch * Ucktulm * Heitmark * Leisenburg * Schensbruckt * Nassualm * Solzulm = Detailed History Litrastelia is a combination of 3 seperate tribes that joined together due to there common economy. Before the first era these people have gone to war amongst each other. Litrastelian History doesn't go far back. The first records show a war happening a few centuries before the first era. It is believed this ancient war gave way to the tribe of Uckt. The Uckt people lived on the eastern side of Litrastelia torwards the coast. The Uckt spoke the same language as the Mountainous people of the Heit and the plains folk of Leis. These tribes would war for over 2000 years. Litrastelia was left alone for these millennia. The first outside interference truly came from the Greysoulians in 2E:205. While it wasn't a hostile encounter it truly changed the perspective of many Litrastelians. At this point the Uckt, Heit, and Leis peoples were no longer tribes but Kingdoms. In 2E:239 There was talk amongst the populace about creating a Unified Empire. This talk escalated more when Heit Explorers discovered Weston. People living just under there noses for many years. The Litrastelian Kingdoms would continue to wage war amongst each other for the next several years. Torwards the end of the the 3rd Era there were reports of a vast and giant Emperor on the other side of the sea. At the time it seemed like a world way. However in 4E:54 Miran Soldiers appeared in the Northern plains of Leis. It was in invasion! The Leisian Army could not win agaisnt the Discplined military of Miran. It requested the help from the Ucktens and Heitans. In 4E:56, nearly 2 years of warfare the 3 Kingdoms formed a Coalition. There base of operations would be in the fortified citadel of Erstbuch. This location worked due to its overview of the sea and its strategic location to provide inland support. At first the coalitions army won several major battles at Solzulm and Leisenburg. However a massive defeat came at the northern city of Ucktulm. 30,000 Miran reinforcements came. They burned the city to the ground. The Miran empire had officially established a foothold in the region. The coalition suffered even more defeats. In 4E:59 the Coalition only had 20,000 men to fight against the Miran force of 200,000. Miran forces pushed south and were around 30 miles of beseiging Erstbuch but were locked in a stalemate. The Coalition started to use Guerilla tactics. For the next 200 years Guerilla soldiers attacked Miran supply lines, ambushed convoys, and assassinated officers. Due to economic Issues the empire had to abandon the occupation. They couldn't afford to reinforce there armies. Once the war was over the new generation of Litrastelians felt unified. The history of the 3 Kingdoms was, well, history! For over 200 years the Miran Soldiers occupied Northern and Central Litrastelia. Despite there attempts the Culture and Language and Pride remained intact. They formed an official empire in 4E:279. Litrastelia has been quite peaceful since then until the Nassualm Peasent Revolts of 5E:483 and The Heitan Independance movement of 4E:398. Climate Near the coast Litrastelia is quite nice. Summer temperatures range from the 70-80 degrees during the day and 60-65 around night. The city of Erstbuch is built right on Ostaudt bay. The western side of the country is very mountainous with snow covered peaks year round. Towards the south you will see wide and open grassy plains which are known for strong winds and up north the country is covered with vast sprawling forests. Litrastelic Winters are rather short brutal. Even on the coast it isn't uncommon to see 8 inches of snow and over 2 feet of snow in the north and western regions. The Schnespitz Mountain range runs through Western Litrastelia Culture Litrastelian Culture is based off Germanic - Frankish culture. They value loyalty and obedience to there leaders. Before forming Litrastelia the Litric tribes valued there clans very much. Everyone was willing to die for there clan regardless of the circumstances. While that clan mindset has gone down in recent years it is still prevalent in Litrastelian life. Litrastelians are taught that the country is everything. They will still often give there lives to the betterment of Litrastelia. Another thing Litrastelians do is tell storys. Folklore and other stories are passed down from generation to generation. The oldest stories are from the first era. The Anthem of Litrastelia is played once a day in the capital of Erstbuch on a stage that overlooks the entire city. The Anthem is played by a group of over 130 handpicked individuals. Besides being played in Erstbuch it is only played on certain occassions as it requires a large of number to play it. It can be heard here: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06H_6oI4EK4 Resources Litrastelia is known for its 3 major exports. Wine, Whales, and Cotton. Due to its big coast line it isn't surprising that Litrastellia gets it's money from the sea. Whales are extremely common along the shore and they are hunted in seasons. Once a certain number of whales have been killed they need to be allowed to reproduce. In Central and Southern Litrastelia the land is very fertile and along with it's vast agriculture it also produces the majority of the worlds cotton. Chances are your clothes are made with Litric Cotton. The Cotton is grown by the Indentured Servants of Litrastellia. These people work for no pay but get Free Food and Housing. They are usually managed by the local count. Litrastelia exports 2 types of wine. First is Gulf Wine. This wine is from Vineyards that are scattered along the coast and they take around 8 months to fully grow before being ready for sale. It's the most common type of wine however it is considered to be not as good as Berghan Wine. Berghan wine is grown in western Litrastelia on the mountains. It can only be grown for a short season so the winemakers there must be really carefully and start growing at just the right time. The Schnespitz mountains have unpredictable weather and some seasons are cut short resulting in no profit. Category:Countries